1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, and thus are economical and environmentally friendly. As such, secondary batteries are used in a variety of electronic devices, and the design of such electronic devices plays a role in their utility.
For example, various wearable computer devices that use secondary battery as a power source, as well as ergonomic cell phones and laptop computers, include curved areas. Accordingly, secondary batteries included in such electronic devices need to have curved areas to match the curved areas of the electronic devices.